sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
David v Goliath
thumbVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle (Teil 1 und 3 evtl. nur Subkapital) Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: David gegen Goliath David v Goliath ist eine Eskalation. Sie wird im Komplex Sansha Military Complex (Sansha-Militärkomplex) ausgelöst. Die einzelnen Eskalationsstufen sind immer jeweils einige Systeme voneinander entfernt. Alle vier Stufen sind erreichbar, ohne erst durch ein Tor fliegen zu müssen. Daher kann grundsätzlich auch mit einem Carrier diese Eskalation geflogen werden. In den Stufen 1 und 3 gibt es allerdings Beschleunigungstore, die man nur mit einem kleineren Schiff benutzen kann - meist aber nicht muss. Erste Eskalationsstufe Beschreibung: Going through the logs from one of the command ships you blasted, you come across a recent memo containing a draft for a plan where forces from this Military Complex and another similar to this one were to gang up and raid a space trucker station somewhere in the region. Where this space trucker station is, is not included in the logs, but the location of the rally point is there. It is supposed to be by a small asteroid belt, not too far away. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor Gegner *1 Faction Battleship (True Sansha's Dark Lord) ''- nicht immer'' *3-4 Battleships (Centus Dread Lord/Tyrant) *4-6 Battlecruiser (Centatis Behemoth/Daemon/Devil/Phantasm/Specter/Wraith) *1-2 Destroyer (Centior Devourer/Horror/Misshape/Monster) In der Beute des Faction Battleships findet man neben Hundemarke und Faction Munition mit etwas Glück ein oder zwei True Sansha Factionmodule. Meist löst der Abschuss des Faction Battleships die nächste Eskalationsstufe aus. Falls nicht, lohnt ein Flug durch das Beschleunigungstor. Dort wartet in einem kleinem Asteroidengürtel in einsames Schiff. Sansha Minion Scout: Send me the secret password NOW. I'm warning you ... *1 Elite Cruiser - Sansha Minion Scout (Centum Loyal Fiend) Mit etwas Glück wird nach Abschuss dieses Schiffes die zweite Eskalationsstufe ausgelöst. Sollte jedoch die Eskalationsreihe hier vorzeitig enden, dann kommt die Meldung:'' You scan the wreck for further info, examine the location and listen for a while on all channels... but nothing. It seems you have lost the trail of this raiding party.'' Zweite Eskalationsstufe thumb|David v Goliath - Stufe 2Beschreibung: From the wreckage of this ship, you get info on where it is from, it is another Sansha station. Well, more an outpost than a station perhaps, but it is a pure military outfit, not a regular colony. Bei einem blauen Nebel sind viele Strukturen verankert, unter anderem auch ein Sansha Military Outpost. Erste Welle *3-4 Battleships (Centus Dread Lord/Tyrant) *3-4 Destroyer (Centior Abomination/Horror/Monster) Zweite Welle ''- wenn der Sansha Military Outpost angeschossen wird'' Meldung: Multiple ships have undocked to defend the station, which has also deployed 8 cruise missile batteries in self defense. *8 Stronghold Cruise Missile Batteries (Sansha Cruise Missile Battery) *1 Faction Battleship (True Sansha's Dread Lord/Overlord) ''- nicht immer'' *5-6 Battleships (Centus Dread Lord/Tyrant) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Ravener) ''- Tracking Disruptor'' *1-2 Destroyer (Centior Abomination) In der Beute des Faction Battleships findet man neben Hundemarke und Faction Munition mit etwas Glück ein oder zwei True Sansha Factionmodule. Meist löst der Abschuss des Faction Battleships die nächste Eskalationsstufe aus. Der Sansha Military Outpost hinterlässt bei Abschuss einen Container mit wertloser Beute - es ist also die benötigte Munition und Zeit zum Niederschiessen nicht wert. Allenfalls sollte dies versucht werden, wenn noch keine dritte Eskalationsstufe ausgelöst wurde. Sollte jedoch die Eskalationsreihe hier vorzeitig enden, dann kommt die Meldung:'' Again you let your scanners comb the remains of the station and the ships, looking for clues on this alleged raid, but alas.. nothing, not a word anywhere.'' Dritte Eskalationsstufe Beschreibung: Again you let your scanners comb the remains of the station and the ships, looking for clues on this alleged raid, and before long you are holding a log listing the second rally spot and as far as you can see, the raiding parties have already departed from here and two other stations and are supposed to convene within the hour. If one of the raiding parties was supposed to come from the Sansha station you destroyed originally, you have already managed to diminish their forces somewhat. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor Gegner *1 Faction Battleship (True Sansha's Dread Lord) ''- nicht immer'' *3 Battleships (Centus Dread Lord/Tyrant) *3 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Hellhound Mutilator) *2 Battlecruiser (Centatis Daemon) *3 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Scavenger/Servant) ''- web/scramble'' In der Beute des Faction Battleships findet man neben Hundemarke und Faction Munition mit etwas Glück ein oder zwei True Sansha Factionmodule. Meist löst der Abschuss des Faction Battleships die nächste Eskalationsstufe aus. Falls nicht, lohnt ein Flug durch das Beschleunigungstor. Mit etwas Glück wird dadurch die vierte Eskalationsstufe ausgelöst. Vierte Eskalationsstufe thumb|David v Goliath - Stufe 4Beschreibung: A fixed guidance beacon sitting here all alone.. you examine the thing and discover its guidance system points to a place not too far away. Perhaps that is the space trucker station? In any case, that is the only clue you have to follow, if the pirates have ever been here, they have gone already. Mit einem Carrier ist diese vierte Stufe solo problemlos zu bewältigen. Welcher der beiden Sansha Relay Scouts die Welle mit dem Endboss auslöst, ist noch nicht geklärt. Popup beim Warp-In: A peaceful station, where transport ships get refitted and refueled. Almost too peaceful... Wenn man ankommt, sind 4 Hauler anwesend, die alsgleich wegwarpen und einen Hilferuf aussenden: Space Trucker Convoy: To all nearby ships. I think we might have trouble. Lets go back through the gate before something happens! Erste Welle Meldung: Sansha Raider: Clear out the guards first! Sansha Raiders have appeared! *7 Battleships (Centus Dread Lord/Tyrant) *3 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Hellhound/Mutilator) *3 Destroyer (Centior Abomination/Horror) Zweite Welle ''- nach wenigen Minuten'' Meldung: More Sansha have appeared. Sansha Raider: I will loot these guys, you get the hangars! *1 Boss Battleship - Sansha Relay Scout (Centus Tyrant) ''- Trigger Welle 4a oder 4b'' *8 Battleships (Centus Dread Lord/Tyrant) *4 Battlecruiser (Centatis Daemon Specter/Wraith) ' *4 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Minion/Scavenger/Servant) - web/scramble Dritte Welle ''- nach weiteren wenigen Minuten'' Meldung: A Sansha Relay Scout has warped in from a nearby area. More Sansha have appeared. Sansha Raider: Looks like there might be trouble, boys. Get ready for a fight! *1 Boss Battleship - Sansha Relay Scout (Centus Tyrant) ''- Trigger Welle 4a oder 4b'' *6 Battleships (Centus Dread Lord/Tyrant) *4 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Beast/Execrator/Slaughterer) ''- Tracking Disruptor'' *4 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Savage) - Tracking Disruptor Welle 4a Meldung: The True Sansha leader, Naberius Marquis, has arrived. Naberius Marquis: Let's see what we have here. A pitiful little space trucker encampment protected by a few inbred mercenaries. Looks like we'll have some fun tonight, minions. *1 Faction Battleship (Naberius Marquis) ''- Trigger Welle 4b'' *5 Battleships - Naberius's Nightmare (Centus Dread Lord/Tyrant) *5 Elite Cruiser - Naberius's Warhound (Centum Loyal Beast/Execrator/Slaughterer) ''- Tracking Disruptor'' *6 Elite Frigates - Naberius's Imp (Centii Loyal Ravener/Scavenger) - web/scramble Welle 4b Meldung: More Sansha have arrived! *7 Battleships (Centus Dread Lord/Tyrant) *3 Elite Cruiser (Centum Loyal Beast/Juggernaut) ''- Tracking Disruptor'' *4 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Minion/Scavenger/Scavenger) - web/scramble Zusätzliche Welle ''- optional; erscheint, wenn man das Trucker Gate angreift'' Meldung: Space Trucker mercenaries have come through the gate to defend it! *10 Battleships - Space Trucker Outpost Guardian (Mercenary Overlord) *4 Elite Frigates - Space Trucker Outpost Defender (Mercenary Wingman) - web Wenn Naberius Marquis abgeschossen ist, erscheint folgendes Popup: The trail appears to run cold at this point. Die Eskalationsreihe endet damit. In der Beute von Naberius Marquis findet man True Sansha und mit Glück A-Type Faction Module. Kategorie:Sansha Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:NullSec